


Sacrifice

by Alexandra1999



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Dirty Talk, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Icelandic, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki/ OFC - Freeform, Sacrifice, Trickster Gods, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra1999/pseuds/Alexandra1999
Summary: This is my offering to the Norse God Loki.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Sacrifice

“Hrósaðu brennandi  
Við Hag og Aesir brúður  
Hrósaðu ástkæra frænda þínum  
Fjölskyldan þín og línurnar þínar  
Heilsa þér að breytast  
Til allra blessana þinna sem vitað er  
Til Wyrd sem þú hefur gert með okkur  
Til Wyrd sem verður veifað  
Forfeður mínir hafa talað nafn þitt

I shivered as I felt those words go through me. I was about to be sacrificed to the God Loki. He has bought my village a lot of misfortune over the past few years, my people have had livestock taken, long ships sink and their women taken from their men and children. As the Earl of this village, I felt like it was my responsibility to bring his reign of terror to an end. He didn’t listen to my prayers or accept my offerings so this was the only way to try and get through to him.

Hjarta mitt veit en þetta:  
Frændi minn og frændur eru blessaðir af þér  
Vegna þess að þú ert til  
Vinsamlegast heyrið þessa bæn, ég bið, Loki  
Trickster, Fire og vinur  
Við munum heilla og lofa nafn þitt  
Handan Yggdrasil's End“

And with that, the axe went through my neck and my head went tumbling to the ground. Instead of seeing the Valkyries who were meant to take me to Valhalla, I was in a room coloured in gold, green and black. 

“Where am I?” I thought to myself “This isn’t Valhalla”  
I looked down at myself, I was no longer in my ceremonial dress but a very short night gown that left nothing to the imagination. I tried to pull it down so I could gain some dignity but failed miserably. I shuddered as I suddenly felt a presence behind me but I dare not turn to see who or what it was then I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders and hot breath on the nape of my neck that made the hair stand up on end.   
“Please don’t out stretch the material please, I had the best tailor in Asgard create that for you.” came a voice that sounded like honey mixed with sandalwood. It took me a few moments to gain enough composure to do as he said. I looked up at the creature with the God-like voice and it was the trickster himself….. Loki. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. Hair as black as the night, skin as pale as the snow and an athletic frame that would make any Midguardian drool. I stood in front of Loki Laufeyson trying my absolute hardest not to turn and run. 

“Do not run, Earl Ragnar-dotteir” he said as if he could read minds. “You were sacrificed to me were you not? I’m so glad you were the one that was given to me, I have been admiring your Earl-ship from here. I simply could not contain my excitement to hear that you were coming.” at the moment, I had completely lost my cool. “Why my people? Death…….You bring death……..And destruction to all that you touch……Pay………You must pay……..You must pay for your crimes against the earth” you managed to stutter out not caring how pathetic you looked in front of the frost giant. All I heard was laughing as I was trying to break free from his iron tight grip. “We both know that’s not going to work, little girl.” Loki grinned showing his pearly white teeth. “How about we make a deal?” I had never felt so insulted, a deal? With the being that bought my village to its knees? “What deal? What are your terms?” I asked.

He then spun me around and threw me on to his large bed, removed the piece of fabric that was doing nothing to cover me with his magic and climbed on top of me. “Well, little girl, I have lusted over you for many years and dreamed about having you like this, so before I call the Valkyries to take you to Valhalla, I want to bring Valhalla to you. If you do as I say for just this night, I will return everything I took from your village and will leave them be until Ragnarok.” He slipped his hand into my panties and began to rub my most sensitive parts. “What a manipulative quim” I thought trying to hold in a moan.   
“Moan for my, princess” he hissed into my ear, his hand going faster. I let out a low moan at his authoritative tone of voice, damn it, I’m screwed. With a flick of his free hand, I found my hand tied to the railings on his bed. I dare not wriggle free because if I do, my people would continue to suffer. 

“Good girl” he said as he used his magic to relieve himself of his clothes. He had a body fitting for a God, his Jotun side was clearly showing with the shade of blue the left side of his torso was, he also had a magnificent length that almost made me drool. “For my village” I repeated as a whisper. He lined himself up with your now puffy and soaked core and pushed himself in. I couldn’t help but scream at him tearing me open and begin to fuck me relentlessly. 

“That’s it, scream for your God” he huffed in my ear “You can try and convince yourself this is for your village, but we both know you’ve been wanting Jotun dick. Don’t deny it. I’ve heard your prayers to me.” I could hardly deny it now. I have wanted him for years and to be sacrificed to his was, in my eyes, the only way to try to get him to change his behaviour about my village. “Scream for me” he panted slapping my face three times in succession. I screamed with pleasure as loud as I could.  
Pleasure took over my body and I really needed to cum. “please…. Please Loki I need to….” I begged. “Cum for me, princess, I’m ready too.” He growled in my ear again, and at that, we both reached climax and he collapsed on top of me. “Your village will have everything back in the morning, princess, perhaps I’ll keep you for myself instead of letting you go to Valhalla, I need a little toy to play with.”


End file.
